


Deceitber Day One- Stolen Hat

by KaytiKitty



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [41]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit Sanders-centric, Deceitber, Gen, Stolen hat, day one of 31, loveceit prompt list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Dee can't find his hat and it's cold.
Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355647
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	Deceitber Day One- Stolen Hat

**Author's Note:**

> I found out about this an hour ago so I'm speed writing because this seems fun... also, I'm doing this prompt list (by loveceit) and also the prompt list by Dragonindigo245

Deceit grumbled angrily as he tossed his cape off, needing to get it out of the way. He had woken up in a good mood, curled into his mind of blankets and warm as he hoped he would be. 

He had been thrilled to start the cold season off with a warm wakeup and expected to stay warm in his bulky outfit, only to be disheartened by his cold head. His hat was nowhere to be found. 

He couldn't remember Remus coming to take it, the annoying side would have certainly woken Dee up and asked to avoid being called a thief. After shrugging off his cape and going through his options Dee sighed. 

He got down on his hands and knees and peeked under his bed, nothing. He crawled over to his dresser, not there either. Not under the couch or behind his desk. It had just disappeared, apparently. 

Just his luck. It was the day that the mindscape would turn cold, due to Roman's insistence, and he couldn't find his hat. He debated crawling back into the bed and covering up with blankets for the rest of the month. 

He probably would have given into temptation if the thought of Remus left on his own wasn't so daunting. Instead, he grabbed his cape, flinging half-heartedly around his shoulders, and went to find the others. 

It wasn't until he realized that Remus was missing that he paid enough attention to notice all the others had collected themselves in the main room to watch a movie. Remus lurked behind them, spouting off vile thoughts. Dee rolled his eyes at his friend and moved his eyes across them. 

Thomas was clearly having a dilemma, which surprised Deceit about as much as Remus being shirtless, none at all. Virgil seemed to be as nervous as usual, once again as surprising as Remus eating deodorant, not at all. Patton and Logan had both followed the path of the others and were acting no more eye-catching than usual. 

The thing that did catch his eyes was the hat resting in Roman's lap. His eyes narrowed and a small hiss escaped him as he stalked forward to retrieve his article of clothing.


End file.
